Farkistan
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#bebfd4;" | Motto: Beer, Boobies, and Another Word That Starts With 'B'! |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Team Color || North American Union |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Beer (Foreign Affairs) || Paranoia |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Bacon (National Development) || HappyTheHobo |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Boobies (Internal Affairs) || Kahiel |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Reagan (Transitional Governer) || 905 (TF905) (Honorary Title - No longer .gov) |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Stats || Terra.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Fark Stats Terra.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Fark Rankings |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Links | * Farkistan Forums * IRC: #TerraFarkistan |- |style="background:#bebfd4;" | Official Beer || |} History The Beginning Farkistan was founded on January 2nd of 2007 in the game Cybernations by an intrepid group of individuals hailing from Fark.com. They opened an embassy to welcome all, and to announce their presence. The culture of Farkistan is heavily influenced by Fark.com, borrowing many of that site's memes and cliches. While reading Fark.com is not a requirement for membership, many find a familiarity with it can help to assimilate into the culture. The Great Greenlight On February 13, 2007, Farkistan was able to get a "greenlight" post (a posting that appears on the main page of Fark.com to all visitors). This post served as a recruiting message, and soon Farkistan had more than 900 new members (although many of them never became active). To this day, current members who joined as a result of this recruitment drive are referred to as "Greenlighters" War Triggered The Holy War of Farkistan began soon after its founding when the GOONS alliance began a full-scale assault upon Farkistani nations. The infant alliance struggled to stay alive. On the 8th of January, LUE came to the aid of Farkistan, but was only able to provide moral support. Monetary and military support would be nearly unavailable to Fark nations for the duration of the war due to GOONS blockades and their policy of attacking any nation giving aid to the beleaguered alliance. The conflict was seen by many as the trigger for GWII. After GWII, Farkistan was never granted peace, and the conflict continued into and through GWIII. Fark Gets Peace Delayed by the Dizzay Doctrine, Farkistan finally found peace on June 11, 2007. As part of these terms, which included a cease fire from all signature nations of The World Unity Treaty, Fark agreed to accept Daemon Vower of the GOONS as a Viceroy with the power to veto government actions found to be in opposition to GOON interests. Farkistan was released from the terms of the peace deal on September 10, 2007. Greenlight 2.0 Originally planned for the one year anniversary of The Great Greenlight, Greenlight 2.0 was delayed nearly a week because CN registrations were turned off due to the Woodstock Massacre. On February 19, 2008, Farkistan was able to get another "greenlight" post on Fark.com. While not as successful as the prior year, Farkistan was still able to gain over 200 new members. Sanctioning On March 30, 2008, Farkistan became one of the twelve sanctioned alliances in the game, coming with the tenth ranked score of the alliances meeting the sanction requirements. Greenlight 3.0 With only three days notice in April '09, Farkistan was able to pull off another Greenlight thanks to our own Fluoroalien who is one of the most prolific posters of greenlights on Fark.Com. This Greenlight coincided with a growth challenge between Fark and Viridian Entente :P Government Farkistan is a representative democracy and holds monthly elections ("erections" by charter). Currently Farkistan is led by a Triumvir; the Beer, Backon and Boobies. The Triumvir will oversee the formation of a permenant Charter and the installation of the formal Farkistan government. The Official Charter of Farkistan I, for one, welcome some more freakin' Fark overlords. And we request that you GET OFF OUR LAWN! Farkistan is ruled by Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, our Holy Emperor, our Holy Emperor, our Holy Emperor, Drew Curtis (PBUH) through whom all things are possible, and from whom we derive the privilege of calling ourselves Farkistan. In our leader's absence, we do our best to govern ourselves according to his holy drunken example, as revealed to us in the magnificent realm of Fark.com. To help us with this we have a team of erected officials, the Asshats. Article 1. Sovereignty '/ The Farkistan Alliance recognizes the sovereignty of all member-nations and their inherent right to govern themselves. // Any member-nation who wishes to leave Farkistan is welcome to do so by changing their alliance affiliation. /// Any nation who wishes to join or re-join Farkistan must do so pursuant to the appropriate rules and FArQs established by this charter or the Asshats. '''Article 2. Bob '/ Just as Planet Bob once held us captive and controlled our lives, so shall the Bob of Terra Farkistan tell us what to do, when to do it, and whether or not this is Real Life. // The Bob will be erected, according to erection procedures described in Article 4 of this charter, to a term of two months. To be eligible for erection, a candidate for Bob must be 18 years of age on the day the erection is scheduled to begin and have been an active member of Farkistan in Project Terra for 30 days. /// The Bob will be responsible to appoint a Fluffer to be a non-partisan official in charge of handling erections. //// The Bob shall have the power to: - Oversee and provide input on all domestic issues in Farkistan - Provide input during any meeting of the Beer, Bacon, and Boobies (Holy Trinity) - Make Official statements on the Project Terra Forum regarding Farkistan - Redlight any greenlights of the Holy Trinity - Greenlight alliance-wide war proposals - Work in conjunction with the Forum Walken to ensure the smoothish operations of farkistan.org - Hold ownership of IRC channels officially representing Farkistan - In the event of a dispute arising from interpretation of the Charter or FArQ of Farkistan, the Bob shall bring up a vote to the member-states of Farkistan to decide the issue - Designate the Pie Of The Month ///// In the event that the Bob fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Beer shall assume the role of Bob for the remainder of the Bob's term (if there is less than 15 days remaining in the term) or until a special erection can be held in accordance with the procedures outlined in Article 4. The Beer will also serve as temporary Bob during an approved absence. 'Article 3. The Holy Trinity '/ Just as the Holy Trinity of Beer, Boobies and Bacon brainwash us and force us to do things we shouldn't, so shall the Beer, Bacon and Boobies be the Holy Trinity in Farkistan. // The Holy Trinity will be erected to office under the provisions of Article 4 of this charter for a period of two months. /// The Holy Trinity shall have the power to Greenlight: - By majority • FArQs to ensure the continued smooth(ish) operation of Farkistan • Foreign treaties • Declarations of war on other alliances • Submissions of Charter amendments to a general vote - By unanimous vote • Pies to be considered for the Pie of the Month • Overrides of Bob redlights //// Beer - The Beer shall have the power to appoint a Stein to support in their duties - Just as beer is forthcoming at most social gatherings, so shall the Beer of Farkistan oversee our foreign and domestic affairs: • Oversee admission and masking of foreign diplomats • Make official statements on the Project Terra Forum regarding Farkistan • Negotiate treaties with other alliances • Enact treaties with other alliances, with the majority approval of the Holy Trinity • Appoint and oversee Hops to act as diplomats to other alliances ///// Boobies - The Boobies shall have the power to appoint a Bra to support in their duties - Just as boobies have been flashing the unsuspected on-looker at rock concerts for ages, so shall the Boobies direct the power of their massive mounds to unknowing entities of Farkistan: • Oversee and provide input in all military affairs in Farkistan • The Boobies shall have the power to appoint a Col. Potter and other officers to operate and coordinate any and all military actions • The Boobies shall have the power to establish and maintain an organization for the purpose of gathering military intelligence for the safety and security of Farkistan ////// Bacon - The Bacon shall have the power to appoint a Skillet to support in their duties - Just as bacon has sustained Farkers for many years, so shall the Bacon help Farkistan as an alliance grow and thrive: • The Bacon will oversee affairs pertaining to the day-to-day operations of the members of Farkistan as outlined in the FArQ • The Bacon shall have the power to establish and run the following departments: ¹ The Bacon will establish and oversee a department dedicated to analyzing and improving game strategies and finances ² The Bacon will establish and oversee a department dedicated to the growth of Farkistan by bringing in new members ³ The Bacon will establish and oversee a department dedicated to maintaining interest in the game and the community of Farkistan /////// In the event that any of the Holy Trinity fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the position shall be filled only by an expedited special erections process as outlined in Article 4. 'Article 4: Erections '/ Erections shall take place over the final 6 days of every month. Erections for Bob and Boobies will occur on alternating months from the Beer and Bacon. // Erections will be handled by an impartial Fluffer appointed by the Bob with the approval of the Holy Trinity. The forum Walken may hold the position of Fluffer, but no other erected official of Farkistan (Cybernations or Project Terra). /// Candidates may nominate themselves or be nominated by others. //// Erections shall occur according to the following timeline: Day 1: Nomination thread started Day 2: Nomination ensues Day 3: Nominations close Day 4: 69 hour poll starts with candidates listed in reverse alphabetical order by the last letter in their name Day 5: Votination ensues Day 6: Erection is finished Day 7: First day of the new month; Terms officially start at 12:01 am Game Ti- Stop. Hammer Time! ///// Terms shall begin on the first day of the month following the start of the erection. ////// An Asshat can initiate a vote of no confidence in any other erected or appointed officer. Should the no-confidence vote pass by a unanimous vote of all remaining Asshats, the officer shall be removed and the position shall be filled according to the relevant articles of this charter. /////// If any erected position should become vacant a special erection shall be held lasting no more than 48 hours, the first day to be used only for nominations and the second day reserved for voting. 'Article 5: Suck It, Libs '/ The Farkistani Military (Farkistan Defense Forces) shall be presided over by Col. Potter, who is to be appointed by the Boobies and approved by a majority of the Asshats. Col. Potter may be relieved of duty at the request of the Boobies and the approval of the majority of the Asshats. // Col. Potter shall have the power to organize the military as he sees fit, and appoint whatever subordinate leadership he feels will best create an effective military with the approval of the Boobies. /// Col. Potter, with the greenlight of the Boobies, shall have the power to create FDF units and establish any requirements for FDF membership. //// Col. Potter will work with the Boobies and Bacon to establish any training procedures deemed necessary to the successful operation of the Farkistan Alliance. ///// Col. Potter shall have the power to authorize attacks, either aggressive or retaliatory, against unaligned nations. Attacks against aligned nations must occur either according to a declaration of war by the Holy Trinity or as a retaliatory measure cleared by the Beer. Aggressive attacks against aligned nations with whom Farkistan is not at war is douchebaggery, sanctions up to bannination from the alliance will ensue. ////// Col. Potter shall have full authority to conduct military operations under the general guidance of the Boobies, provided those operations abide by any foreign treaties passed by the Holy Trinity of Farkistan. /////// Col. Potter shall be aided in his duties by a second-in-command, who shall hold the position of Klinger. The Klinger shall be appointed by Col. Potter with the approval of the Boobies. If necessary, the Klinger may be removed from command by the request of Col. Potter or the Boobies. A new Klinger shall then be selected according to the process of this slashy. //////// Col. Potter shall be aided in his duties by an intelligence master, who shall hold the position of Radar. The Radar shall be appointed by Col. Potter with the approval of the Boobies. If necessary, the Radar may be removed from command by the request of Col. Potter or the Boobies. A new Radar shall then be selected according to the process of this slashy. ///////// In the event that Col. Potter fails to report for duty for a period of seven days, resigns at short notice, or is relieved of duty, the Klinger shall assume the role of Acting Col. Potter for the duration of the process of the Boobies appointing a new Col. Potter. The Acting Col. Potter will then return to Klinger status until such time as the new Col. Potter designates a replacement Klinger. The Klinger will also act as Acting Col. Potter while the Col. Potter is on leave in Tokyo (on an approved absence). ///////// Espionage against Farkistan is douchebaggery of the first degree. Bannination will ensue. '''Article 6: Farkers / All Farkers must register with the Farkistan forums and change their in-game Alliance Affiliation to Farkistan. // All current and prospective members must also abide by all FArQs and regulations established by the Farkistan Government, and be open to enjoying pie. /// All Farkers that have managed to stick around for 30 days or longer will automatically be eligible for Student Council. //// Much like in Middle School, where we got our sense of humor, the Student Council has no real power in Farkistan. They shall have access to all non-OPSEC area of the TerraFarkistan boards and shall have the power to contribute in all discussions. ///// The Fluffer will randomly choose 7 Farkers to sit on the Student Council every month. Article 7: Lighten Up, Francis / Lighten up, Francis. Project Terra is a game. Take off your panties, have a beer, and come hang out. Stop taking things personally. If you are stressing out, not having fun, or getting pissed off: take a break. It is a game, for the love of Admin, and a free one at that. Go outside. When was the last time you saw the sun? // Any Asshat may request an approved absence from their duties, and may appoint someone to reign in their stead with majority approval of Asshats. This approved absence is just a release from normal duties; forum and game activity may remain the same during that time. /// Don't forget about the pie. Article 8: Slashies '/ To change a slashy in this charter, a Farkistani must submit the proposed slashy for consideration by the Holy Trinity. The Holy Trinity may Greenlight the proposed change by a majority vote. If the change is greenlit, a poll will be created for a general vote of all Farkistani member nations. If, after the poll has remained open for three days, the slashy has the approval of two thirds of the voters, it will be approved and this charter will be edited in accordance. '''Article 9: Miscellaneous Ass Covering '/ All foreign treaties and agreements entered into under any previous charter shall remain enforceable against the Farkistani government under this charter. // Any power expressly granted to any officer in this charter is withheld from any other officer. /// Any power not expressly granted to any officer in this charter or in the accompanying FArQs, reverts to the individual, sovereign nations of the Farkistan Alliance. //// The Pie of the Month is the only pie allowed to be discussed each month. Mentioning any other pie will result in 2 demerits. Foreign Affairs Farkistan has a general policy of non-aggression towards other alliances. Raiding is strictly controlled and limited to inactive unaligned nations. There are currently no treaties between Farkistan and any other alliances. '''Conflicts Farkistan has not engaged in any conflicts, yet. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Farkistan